<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Supportive Touch by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126566">Her Supportive Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss is always there for Ruby, something that Ruby both loves and hates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Supportive Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 3rd, prompt was: a fandom you love but never write for. Also, thank you to GaeilgeRua for the quick beta read. xx</p>
<p>Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to the Rooster Teeth team and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby sneezed. Grabbing a tissue, she quickly blew her nose. When she was finished, she let out a groan, her head falling back against the headboard. “Owwww,” she groaned in pain. </p>
<p>"Are you all right?" Weiss called from downstairs.</p>
<p>"Fine, Weiss!" Ruby answered. Grabbing another tissue, she blew her nose once more. She absolutely hated getting sick. She hated how weak she felt, and she hated that she needed Weiss, or anyone really, to take care of her. Ruby was a self-sufficient girl… Being sick like this was torture.</p>
<p>It was day four. Four days of being miserable, frustrated, and guilty. Her body ached, and she felt so weak. And of course, she had a fever and chills, and she couldn't stop blowing her nose. And she smelled. She was too tired to even get up and shower. How was Weiss even putting up with her?</p>
<p>"Ruby, I told you we shouldn't have gone to visit Jaune while he wasn’t feeling well," Weiss said with a sigh, coming into the bedroom. She was carrying a tray, placing it down on the bed in front in of Ruby.</p>
<p>Ruby grumbled under her breath.</p>
<p>"Sorry, what was that, Red?" Weiss asked, a smile on her face. She loved teasing Ruby.</p>
<p>"I said you were right, now stop rubbing it in my face, Weiss," Ruby said, a scowl on her face. Just because she was sick didn't mean she would take Weiss’s snarkiness.</p>
<p>“You know I’m just teasing,” Weiss said softly, placing her hand on Ruby’s shoulder.</p>
<p>"Weiss, shouldn't you get out of here? I don't want you to get sick, too," she said, suddenly looking up at her. “We won’t have anyone to take care of us.”</p>
<p>Weiss laughed. “I’ll take my chances.”</p>
<p>Ruby sneezed. Grabbing a tissue, she blew her nose. "I'm sick of this!" She was frustrated. "All I want to do is get out of bed. I want to take a shower, and I want to make plans with Yang and Blake!”</p>
<p>"Ruby, calm down," Weiss said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Stressing about things isn't going to make you better; in fact, it'll just make you worse."</p>
<p>Ruby sighed, knowing Weiss was right. "I'm just so frustrated."</p>
<p>"I know you are, Red, but you just need to relax. Eat your soup, and then take a nap. Tonight, I'll help you take a shower if you want."</p>
<p>Ruby's eyes lit up at that. "You sure?"</p>
<p>“Mhmm, doctor’s orders.”</p>
<p>“And who’s the doctor?” Ruby asked, giving Weiss a knowing look.</p>
<p>“You’re looking at her,” Weiss said with a wink.</p>
<p>"Okay," she said, feeling a little less upset and down about being sick. "Thank you for taking care of me, Weiss."</p>
<p>She leaned down, pressing another kiss to the top of her head. "That's what I'm here for."</p>
<p>"Weiss, I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you, too," Weiss replied with a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>